Peach Creek Falls to the gourd
PCFG (Peach Creek Falls to the Gourd) is an Ed Edd n Eddy mini-series, where The Gourd, and Timber The Dark Shard, plan to enslave all of the Cul-de-sac, but the Eds are in the way, so the Gourd kidnapps them, but, the Ed Co. fail safe plan, is the Urban Ranger Spec Ops, to escort the civilians of Peach Creek, to move the parents down to the sewers to an unknown shelter, and the kids, and teens, to New Edtropolis, hidden behind the mountains of junk yard, where the Gourd cannot reach. The URSO has to invade the Guord Castle, which is the Melon Cave, to Rathink avenue using the Eds vehicles such as: the Plane used to escape Peach Creek Jr. High for recon, the Rocket Car remodeled with rockets and an actual working engine, the S.S Mutant almost a chicken duck. They also use some of Edds buildings such as Club Ed, as their home base. Now they must fight to save Peach Creek EPISODES Ep. 1: The Guord starts to build his castle, the Eds rebuild all their past scams, and use them for good. Such as: Edtropolis, Club Ed, Eds lawn mowing servace, Ed Land, Ed Mart, Ed's Pet boutique, and Eddy's Creek cruise. But, made with better items. Ep. 2: The Guord rises, the Ed Co. Fail safe plan Alpha A 1.0 initiates. Urban Ranger Spec Ops enter, the Eds get kidnapped Ep. 3: The URSO infiltrates Edd's garage, and salvages some of Edd's old tech, and uses it for the war effort Ep. 4: The URSO tries to invade castle Gourd, but fails Ep. 5: On the verge of annihilation, the URSO finds Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, and Kevin in the war effort as rebels Ep. 6: Rolf is elected as leader of the Urban Rangers Special Operations Ep. 7: The Urban Fleet arrives from London, England to help the URSO, and the rebellion Ep. 8: The Gourd invades New Edtropolis, and almost decimaites it. Ep. 9: The Eds are freed, and the Gourd is defeated Ep. 10: The entire Urban Fleet stays in Peach Creek, where New Edtropolis becomes larger and larger, untill it becomes an official U.S City. CHARECTERS Edd Eddy Ed Jonny "The Gourd" 2X4 Nazz Kevin Rolf Jimmy Sarah Lee Kanker May Kanker Marie Kanker Kendell Jones, Admiral of the Urban Fleet, Leader of Urban Rangers. Matthew Hargreave- URSO soldier Ford- URSO soldier Henry Garthmelow- URSO soldier Mason Faregroup- URSO soldier SHIPS Urban Fleet Titan of Pride- Head Urban fleet ship Jack Knife- Small Urban Fleet starfighter The Warhammer- Heavy Star cruisers Peacemaker- Warp ships Viking- Troop Transport The Gourd's Fleet Hellboy- giant battleships (50 of these suckers!) Haycoln- head fleet ship WEAPONS Chunky Puff blaster Bowling Ball Cannon Canadian Squirt Gun Gattling gun Laser Guns Potato Grenades Sausage sword El Mongo Stink bomb LOCATIONS Peach Creek Jr. High New Edtropolis Gourd's Castle Junkyard Cul-De-Sac London, England VEHICLES Skimmer- small motor bike Plane- Recon vehicle Rocket Car- Front assault ship Jawbreaker Satelites-uprgaded to find Gourds' weapons, vehicles, troopers, bassicly an Urban Ranger UAV Land Windserver Garbage Speeder Rocket Sewer Boat Sled